Survivant
by Emi132
Summary: Courte histoire d'un vainqueur durant les rébellions.'Le prix de la célébrité, commente Beetee. Nous sommes devenus la cible des deux camps. Le capitole a éliminé les vainqueurs qu'il soupçonnait de rébellion. Les rebelles se sont chargés de ceux qu'ils pensaient être de mèche avec le capitole.'


**Je me demandais si dans certaines circonstances, certains tribus peuvent entendre leur propre coup de canon.**

* * *

**Survivante**

Une légère brise passe par la fenêtre et fait onduler les rideaux qui me taquinent le visage. Je les repousse un peu pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'extérieur. Ils sont trois, trois hommes armés de fusils...Mais pas des pacificateurs. Ils marchent à pas pressés avec une sale besogne à faire. Je le sais. Oh oui, je le sais bien. Je les vois encore ceux des derniers jours, tous habillés de blanc ceux-là et qui ont fait leur maudit travaille. Deux camps différents n'empêchent les même coups bas.

Je m'approche de l'entrée, me regarde une dernière fois dans un petit miroir suspendu près du seuil et attrape mon sac. J'ouvre la porte précipitamment avant qu'ils aient pu y cogner. Trois, armés, beaucoup trop jeunes et hébétés. Un grand famélique, seul blond du groupe, se reprend et commence à me blablater des fonctions creuses et d'autres «raisons de notre présences» complètement vaines: nous savons tous pourquoi ils sont là. J'ai eu le désagrément de ne pas participer à leur rébellion et de me voir étiquetée pro-capitole. Évidemment, je pourrais passer un temps fou à leur expliquer que je ne prends parti pour personne, reste le fait que ce serait futile parce que passé cette porte c'est la guerre et que pendant la guerre tout le monde ont les oreilles qui bourdonnent encore des explosions de bombes. Personne n'entend rien, mais c'est peut-être d'ailleurs tout simplement parce que personne ne veut rien entendre. Alors je fais la seule chose que je sais faire, c'est-à-dire suivre mon plan.

Je lève les yeux timidement, recule comme pour les faire entrer, m'empêtre dans mes pieds et du coude heurte le petit miroir qui me semble tomber pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se fracasser sur le sol. Mon corps se cambre devant leur airs encore plus éberlués qu'avant et administrant de sévères coups d'épaules me fraye un chemin jusqu'à la route. Puis, je fais un virage de 90 degré en direction des bois et cours. _. . plus vite que je ne me croyais permis. La neige est haute et le vent est froid. Quelqu'un hurle comme un cochon à l'abattoir et j'ai beau me dire de rester forte, que ce n'est pas moi qui crie, je sais inéluctablement qui sera prochaine. Je trébuche dans ma panique, mais comprends avec horreur qu'une personne me retient par le pied. Je baisse rapidement les yeux, le souffle coupé. Une immense plaie, charcuterie amateur partant de la poitrine jusqu'à . . . enfin partout confirme qu'il est déjà mort. Je me tortille comme une déchainée pour délivrer mon pied qui était pris dans sa cage thoracique. Le coup de canon retentit. Et puis soudain plus de bruits, les carrières ont pris possession de la corne d'abondance, les autres: partis ou morts et moi..._

J'évite un arbre de justesse, ferme les yeux et secoue la tête violemment. Mes mains se déposent sur mes genoux fléchis pendant que j'inspire profondément. À proximité, des voix fortes s'interpellent. Ils marchent à pas lourd et je dois avouer qu'ils font peu honneur au mot discrétion. Je reprends ma course et vérifie que mon sac est toujours en place par une pression de la main. Mon sac et avec lui environ trois jours de nourriture, deux litres d'eau et une couverture. Bref, les seules choses qui permettront ma survie jusqu'à ce que les conflits cessent ou du moins s'apaisent.

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, je me permets un coup d'œil vers l'arrière. Ils sont plus près que je ne le pensais et moi moins en forme que je ne me souvenais. L'un d'eux tire les premiers coups de feu, puis d'autres les suivent en rafales. Alors, je me mets à courir en zigzag dans la plaine. Ils ont peut-être des armes,mais ils ne savent pas plus s'en servir que moi. Je suis peut-être même chanceuse que se soit les rebelles qui soient venus en premier.

La plaine descend imperceptiblement et dans quelques mètres, il y aura une rivière à gauche. Je sais où je suis, je connais l'endroit comme le fond de ma poche. Je pourrais m'y promener les yeux bandés! Je cours plus vite, les muscles comme déliés par la vision familière, l'imminence du succès de mon plan. Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire. Je regarde une fois de plus où ils en sont et je suis heureuse de voir que je gagne du terrain. Je reporte mon attention devant moi juste à temps pour voir une souche d'arbre qui bloque ma route. Trop peu de temps pour l'éviter, je saute tant bien que mal un genou frôlant la surface rêche. Je croyais avoir un bon élan, mais je me retrouve face contre terre, les bruits ambiants assourdis. Je ne peux plus respirer.

Quelqu'un me donne un coup violent dans les côtes et je me retrouve sur le dos. Je m'efforce péniblement d'inspirer, mais je n'émets qu'un son à mi chemin entre le glougloutement et le râle. Un filet de sang dégouline le long de mon menton. Un feu embrase mon dos dans le bas de ma nuque et s'accroît de plus en plus comme dévorant ma chair. Une petite seconde d'immobilité pour sauter et ils m'ont eu, ils m'ont tiré dessus. Une tête blonde apparaît, son arme dirigé vers moi. Il me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux_ qu'il a pitié de moi. La neige autour de nous semblant encore plus écarlate contre le gris sombre des arbres calcinés. Une buée blanche s'échappe de ma bouche pendant que je lui murmure: «Non...non...». Son regard se remplit d'eau, mais il abat tout de même son couteau sur moi. Je vois les muscles détendre, le brillant de l'acier filé. Mais je ne me suis pas rendue jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas assassiné toutes ces personnes pour ne rentrer à la maison que dans une boîte. Je lie mes mains __ensemble et frappe le plus fort possible sur le bord de son avant-bras pour dévier le coup. Son mouvement continue et sa lame se plante dans mon bras. Je donne de furieux coups de pied, je mords sa main jusqu'à pouvoir en goûter le sang. Le liquide pourpre me dégoulinant le long du menton. Je lui arrache l'arme et l'enfonce dans sa poitrine une fois, deux fois . . ._Dans le ciel, des nuages avancent lentement sans se soucier de ce qui se passe en bas. Ils emplissent mes yeux,ma vue se couvre et je n'ai que le temps d'entendre la détonation du fusil, résonnant à mes oreilles comme un dernier coup de canon.

**Bonus**

pour ceux et celles qui désiraient savoir:

Et puis soudain plus de bruits, les carrières ont pris possession de la corne d'abondance, les autres: partis ou morts.

Autour de moi pas grand chose, seulement le mort: un garçon. Quel district? Va savoir. Dans sa main une longue dague qui manifestement ne lui a été d'aucune aide. Je dépose ma main sur sa blessure pour qu'elle soit couverte de sang et m'en étends à la grandeur du visage. Je lui prends sa dague et me tourne vers la corne d'abondance. Trois carrières, deux filles et un garçon: ce n'est pas beaucoup. En plus, l'annonce de la fin du bain de sang a été faite avant qu'ils m'aient supprimée ou que je sois partie. Les juges ne peuvent pas envoyer de message plus clair. J'agrippe le tribus par les cheveux pour exposer sa gorge et y appuie sa dague, ma dague maintenant. Certes il est déjà mort, mais les carrières ne le savent pas nécessairement. Les premiers coups qui dénombrent les personnes «tombées» au bain de sang commencent. Le garçon se tourne et me voit. Je tranche la gorge du mort. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître un jet de sang accueille mon geste. Comment un cadavre peut-il saigner? Je m'avance vers les carrières et ramasse au passage un type de lance. Tous les trois m'observent , mais je ne saurai dire si c'est comme un lapin ou une menace. J'arrive plus près et aperçois le fond de la corne d'abondance qui est tapissé de massues. J'ai les regarde un instant avec ce que j'espère ressembler à de l'envie. Je replace ma lance, me prépare à viser. Je n'en ai jamais utilisé une et il vaudrait mieux que je n'ai pas à l'utiliser. La fille du 2 fait tournoyer une boule hérissée de pique en fer suspendue à une chaîne. La fille du 1 sort un un poignard recourbé. Le garçon est chétif, mais ses yeux brillent de démence et ils me fixent.

«Attendez. Attend, nous dit-il. On peut parler.»

**A/N: Je n'écrirais pas ces jeux. Alors... elle se fais accepter dans le groupe de carrières. En gros, ils massacrent tout le monde. Vers la fin, le froid est tros pénible. Quelqu'un allume un gros brasier pour se réchauffer(mourir oui,mais au chaud!) La forêt part en feux et s'occupe de tuer pratiquement tout ceux qui reste SAUF LUI ET ELLE. Et vous connaissez la fin: trois fois, quatre fois...**

**Pouvez-vous deviner de quel district elle provient? Il y a quelques indices...**


End file.
